New Years Eve Surprise
by CeeCee333
Summary: What happens when the BAU family gets hammered. Crappy Summary, just read and enjoy. Morgan/Garcia pairing as well as JJ/WIll. There will be other couples to come, and a drunk Strauss may be there to.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did, Derek Morgan would never, and I do mean ever wear a shirt. :)

Will and Derek were bustling around JJ's newly redone kitchen. JJ had the kitchen redone like an old Tuscan villa. There was a lot of marble, and brick. She got every detail perfectly down to the wine and menu chalkboard.

The two men were getting everything ready for their annual New Year's Eve party. The entire BAU team was going to be there.

Penelope and JJ were setting up the living room. JJ's living room was just as elegant as her kitchen. Her walls were a dark gold; she has sconces on the wall that gave off soft and comforting lights. She had hardwood floors, and large rich dark chocolate furniture.

Penelope was setting out silver champagne flutes, and JJ was setting out the Hors d'oeuvres. Penelope and Derek at her apartment made artful trays of cold cuts. Penelope being the all knowing supreme genius found a way to make the slices of meat look like roses and skewed them with toothpicks. Derek made dumplings, and together they made bruschetta and pigs in a blanket. JJ and Will made fruit kebobs. The kebobs were actually Henry's idea. They also made crepes and mini Greek pizzas.

Derek yelled from the kitchen, "Hey baby girl can you bring me the bottles of wine we bought so we can start chilling them?"

Penelope yelled back, "Derek anything for you my love."

Derek shouted back, "Thank you sweetness."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "You two are going to give me a toothache."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Well JJ this is your entire fault."

JJ smiled and said, "Yeah I know. But I am glad you guys are happy."

In a sing song manner Penelope said, "Hard not to be happy when you have your own personal chocolate god of thunder."

_Back in the kitchen…_

Will looked over at Derek and said, "It's about time you two finally get together."

Derek grinned and said, "Yeah it took us a minute to figure it out.

"You mean my meddling wife forced you to fess up."

Derek laughed and said, "Yeah something like that."

Will laughed and shook his head, and said, "I still can't believe she locked the two of you in your office, after you got shot."

"Well she did walk in on Penelope basically feelling me up."

Will cocked his eyebrow.

Derek laughed again and said, "I was just trying to show Penelope that I was okay after I got shot. Thank god for Kevlar."

Will drawled, "Preach brotha."

Derek chuckled.

Penelope walked into the kitchen holding several bottles of wine and said, "Here you go hot stuff."

Will smirked and said, "So do you plan on sharing those?"

Derek laughed and said, "We are not from New Orleans, this amount of wine must be about right for a New Orleans lunch but around these parts, this is enough to sedate a polar bear."

Will smiled and took a big gulp of beer and said, "Yeah, what can I say. We love our alcohol."

JJ called from the living, "Penelope can you help me get these tea candles in place?"

"Sure Jayje just let me stick these bottles of wine in the fridge."

Will said, "Penelope you can just put them in the crisper. It pulls out."

Penelope smiled and said, "Whatever you say Mardi Gras."

Penelope bent down to put the wine bottles away. Derek couldn't help it, he gave your butt a healthy smack.

Penelope looked at Derek with a smirk and said, "Ouch D."

Derek just grinned and said, "Couldn't help it. I have been telling you for years I was gonna do it. Consider yourself warned."

Will rolled his eyes and said, "Ah new love."

"Actually not new, just out in the open."

Penelope quickly said, "Okay JJ where do you want me to put the rest of these candles?"

"Just put them where we don't burn down my house."

"Sure no problem." Penelope straightened the front of her dress. It was a navy blue sweetheart neckline dress, with white polka dots, and a small navy blue rose in her hair.

She then set out the candles.

JJ said, "I need to go upstairs and get Henry ready for the sitter. She is picking him up in about 20 minutes."

Penelope clapped her hands together and said, "Good I will get to see my favorite little man before he leaves."

Derek came out of the kitchen and gave Penelope a quick kiss.

In Penelope's words Derek looked like sex personified. He wore a midnight blue Henley shirt, and a pair of dark jeans that fit his butt just right.

Derek asked, "So Ms. Garcia what is your New Year's resolution."

Garcia bit her bottom lip, and thought about it.

She smiled and said, "I don't have one. I have the same resolution since I met you."

"What would that be?"

Penelope smirked and said, "To do this."

Penelope gave Derek a loud smack on the lips.

A sleepy Henry said, "Ewww gross mom make Aunt P, and Uncle Dewek stop it."

JJ raised her eyebrow and said, "Children behave."

Penelope blushed, and Derek just laughed.

Penelope looked down at the floor and said, "Sorry JJ."

"Eh it's okay Will and I were about that bad when we first met."

Will drawled, "Yeah well it seems a beautiful blonde couldn't keep her hands off me."

JJ put her hand on her forehead and said, "Will you did not just say that."

Will had a huge grin on his face.

JJ blushed and hung her head because Will was absolutely right.

JJ poked Will in the chest and said, "Okay Mr. LaMontagne Jr. you were more than a willing participant."

Will gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and said, "Don't I know it."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Okay now who is grossing Henry out?"

The doorbell rang stopping the amusing small talk the small group was having.

JJ went to the door, and opened it. "Hey Mrs. Scott thank you so much for keeping Henry and Jack tonight."

The older woman said, "JJ you know my grandkids moved away so it is my pleasure to have these two sweet boys in my home for the evening."

JJ said, "Okay well we will be there to pick them up about 9 in the morning."

Mrs. Scott sweetly said, "Dear you might be up all night just get them around 4 or 5 in the afternoon."

Will smiled and said, Thank you so much Mrs. Scott. Won't you come in for a moment?"

"I wish I could but I have cookies in the oven."

A sleepy Henry was suddenly not so sleepy

Henry plastered a huge smile on his face and said, "Are these your famous granny Scott cookies."

Mrs. Scott said matter of fatly, "Why yes it is young man."

Mrs. Scott gave Henry a high five and Henry said, "Awesome."

"Alright Henry we better get going."

JJ said, "Okay here is his bag. Henry did you get your dinosaur."

"Yes mommy."

JJ gave Henry a kiss and a hug and said, "I love you sweetheart."

Will repeated JJ's actions and said, "Hey buddy you be good for Mrs. Scott okay."

"I will daddy."

"Aunt P can I have a hug?"

Penelope smiled and said, "I wouldn't let you leave without one."

Henry fist bumped Derek and said, "Bye Uncle Dewek."

"See you later lil man. Don't forget we are going to the park next Sunday.

Henry did his best impression of his Uncle Derek and said, "Cool."

JJ rolled her eyes. Since Derek has been dating Penelope he has been spending a lot of his free time with Jack and Henry. JJ laughed internally thinking about her son coming home with new cool phrases, and handshakes when Derek would drop Henry off.

**So what do you think about it so far. Rated M for later chapters.**.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ looked around her living room and said, "Well it looks like everything is set out and people will be arriving soon."

JJ asked, "Honey can you help me upstairs? I have to get into my dress."

Will teased JJ by saying, "If I come up those stairs ain't no way in hell you are coming back down."

Penelope giggled and said, "Uh D, didn't JJ just tell us to cool it."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Penelope will you help me zip my dress up since Mardi Gras over there is going to be of no help."

Will locked eyes with JJ and said, "Oh I can be a _big_ help, but just not the way you want it."

JJ blushed and said, "Will quit it."

Will smiled and said, "Alright mama."

Derek grinned and said, "If you can't beat em join em."

Derek leaned down and kissed the living daylights of Penelope.

By the time they pulled apart Penelope's chest was heaving, and she broke out into a full body blush.

JJ laughed and said, "Hey you two break it up."

Derek gave Penelope a swat on her butt and said, "You heard the woman get up those stairs before I drag you home."

JJ and Penelope made their way upstairs giggling like two school girls.

"So JJ are you going to make your famous punch?"

"Of course Garcie. I have it in the mini freezer in the garage."

"Okay well this year make sure I don't drink too much. Last year I was a hot mess. Seriously Derek had to help me out of my dress. He told me I wouldn't stop singing lady Gaga's Bad Romance."

Penelope smiled and asked, "By the way what is in that punch?"

"A whole lot of liquor and fruit punch. I soaked some oranges, pineapples, and watermelon in vodka for like two days straight."

Penelope let out a sigh and said, "Oh dear lord JJ, we are all going to be wasted."

JJ smiled and said, "That's the plan. I have plenty of room for anyone who wants to crash."

Penelope giggled and said, "Derek and I call a guest bedroom. "

JJ laughed and said, "I am putting you at the end of the hall, because no one wants to hear what the two of you might be doing."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "JJ you make us sound like sex fiends."

JJ pointed to Penelope and asked, "Was it me who got caught in my office?"

Penelope stammered, "Well no but-"

JJ continued by saying, "Or the parking lot outside of that diner, and don't forget the time you told me about the park."

Penelope put her hands up in mock surrender and said, "Okay JJ I got it. Point taken."

"By the way Garcie if it makes you feel any better, Will and I have never been officially caught in my office."

JJ winked, and Penelope let out a gut busting chuckle.

JJ stepped into her bathroom and slid her dress on. It was an elegant short black cocktail dress with a subtle silver trim.

"Wow JJ you look amazing."

"Thanks, you Ms. Garcia you don't look to bad yourself."

"Why thank you agent Jereau."

Penelope said, "Alright we got you zipped up now what?

JJ replied, "That's it. I am not going to put my heels on until I have to."

"Good idea."

"Let's go find out what our men are doing."

Derek was busy stringing white lights around JJ's living room. Will started a fire.

JJ asked, "Hey Will, grab the punch for me please."

"Sure thing baby."

Derek groaned, "That damn punch. P got so drunk last year I had Bad Romance stuck in my head for like a month."

JJ laughed and said, "Derek if I remembered you were pretty drunk too."

Derek chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess I was."

JJ whispered, "You pulled me aside and told me that you were going to marry Garcia about a hundred times."

Derek looked around to make sure Penelope couldn't hear JJ and said, "Shhh JJ don't bring that up."

Penelope asked, "Don't bring up what baby?"

Derek pretended to pick lint off his shirt and said, "Um nothing."

Penelope joked, "If you say so, but I will get it out of you."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "And I will enjoy every moment of it."

Will bringing the large cooler with the punch in it asked, "Do you two ever quit?"

Derek and Penelope looked at each other and said, "Nope."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Oh great."

Derek said with a huge grin on his face said, "We will behave, maybe."

Penelope slapped Derek's arm. Before Derek could retort the door bell rang.

**Who is the first to arrive? As always Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I still don't own Criminal Minds, but I have been plotting.**

Will jogged over to the door. He opened the door to find Spencer Reid awkwardly holding a bottle of wine in one hand, and holding the hand of a woman.

Will couldn't see who the woman was.

Hey Spencer come on in. I'll take that, "Will said pointing to the bottle of wine."

The woman stepped from behind the door. A collective, "Oh my god." could be heard from the group.

JJ and Penelope broke out into a run to get to one Emily Prentiss.

JJ and Penelope both started talking at the same time.

Emily put her hands up and said, "Whoa whoa one at a time."

JJ said, "How did you-, I mean oh my god Em you are here."

"I am indeed. I got a few days off from work, so I thought I would come see my BAU family."

Penelope gave Emily a huge hug, and said, "I have missed you so much."

Emily returned the smile and said, "I missed you too. By the way how are you liking my replacement?"

JJ gave a half smile and said, "She is good at her job, but she is no, you."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "She will do. Maybe we can get her to loosen up tonight."

JJ replied, "Yeah maybe."

Emily laughed and said, "Just give her some of your punch, and she will be the life of the party. Hopefully she won't yell Bad Romance at the top of her lungs like a certain Technical Analyst.

Penelope sighed and said, "Geez you guys don't let up."

Emily replied, "Well what about the year before that, when Will and Derek almost killed themselves trying to break dance."

JJ joked, "Who knew the worm could be so dangerous?"

Derek came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. He broke out into a full on grin when he saw his old friend and partner in JJ's living room.

"Hey Em what's up?"

Nothing much just working like a dog, but hey I do get cool new toys. I am riding in style like James Bond. Anyway, what's new with you?"

Derek placed a kiss on Penelope's forehead and said, "Me and P decided to grow up."

Emily chuckled and said, "Yeah I kinda of knew that. Who do you think told JJ to lock you two fools up."

Penelope giggled and said, "It's a conspiracy."

Reid and Will came out of the kitchen holding a few glasses of punch.

Will laughed and said, "So who wants to be the first victim?"

Derek scoffed and said, "You got that right, that punch should be considered and UNSUB."

Emily poked Derek in the arm and said, "Chicken."

"Fine." Derek took a huge gulp of the punch, and bit into some of the fruit.

Will asked, "So whatcha think?"

"Man the punch is good, you can't taste the alcohol. But damn the fruit is brutal."

Will grinned and said, "That is what I was going for."

Will boomed, "Okay everyone raise your glass, I think a toast Is in order, "Here's to you, here's to me.  
May we never Disagree. But if we do… fuck you and here's to me."

Everybody yelled, "Hee Hee Hee."

JJ laughed and said, "God Will that toast is tasteless."

Will replied, "Yeah I know but come on its fun."

JJ smiled and said, "You are right, alright everybody chug."

Reid was the first one to bow out of the impromptu chugging contest.

Derek pointed at Reid and said, "Hey pretty boy, finish that punch."

Reid looked into his half full glass and said, "Umm Derek you know I am not much of a drinker."

"Yeah I know so shut up and drink up. Loosen up kid."

Reid sighed and said, "Alright but you are paying for my cab home."

Derek clapped Reid on the back and said, "That's fine with me."

JJ said, "Spence you could crash here."

"Really thanks."

Emily laughed and said," What is this a BAU sleep over?"

Penelope laughed." Yeah you and Hotch can have girl talk."

Emily retorted, "Very funny."

The guest got settled in. Emily and Reid were sitting on JJ's large love seat.

Will and JJ were snuggled together on one end of the couch, and Derek and Penelope were snuggled in on the other side.

Emily looked around and said, "JJ you did a really good job with redecorating."

"Thanks Garcie helped me out a lot, and Derek came over to help Will with the movers."

Emily asked, "You guys have gotten pretty close huh?"

JJ replied, "Yeah because some brunette broke my heart and left."

"I am so sorry but I had to go."

"I understand. Just don't be a stranger."

"I promise I wont."

Will hated to interup the moment but he had to stand up, and JJ was practically in his lap, "Baby I need to get the rest of the punch setup and the glasses."

Derek lifted his empty glass and said, "Hey get me another glass of that shit man. "

Penelope rolled her eyes and looked at Derek.

Derek with a big ol' grin said, "Mama don't look at me like that. Then Derek whispered in Penelope's ear. So are you finally going to give me that Bad Romance."

Penelope gently slapped Derek's arm and said, "D you are awful."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "One would think the two of you would cool down once you started doing it."

Penelope shook her head and said, "Nice Emily."

Actually Reid started, "They have only gotten worse.

Derek smirked and Penelope blushed.

Just then the doorbell rang.

**So tell me what you think? Who is going to be next? As always Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope stood up and said, "I'll get it." Penelope walked over to the door, and opened it.

David Rossi was standing there in a pair of blue jeans, a simple white shirt, and a blazer. He was holding a bottle of scotch.

"Hey Rossi, come on in. "

"Thanks Kitten. "

Rossi walked into the room and said, "Hey guys. Prentiss hey. Give an old man a hug."

Emily walked over to Rossi and gave him a big hug and a warm smile.

"How have you been?"

"Dave I have no complaints. I like my job, and I am spending New Year's with good friends."

"I will drink to that. Speaking of did you make that deadly punch again?"

Will smiled and said, "You know it."

Rossi laughed and said, "Well pour me a glass."

Will came out of the kitchen with a large tray of glasses. He set it next to the full punch bowl.

"Alright have at it. But before you drink, we must toast."

Derek asked, "Will how many of these damn toasts you have?"

"Man I am from New Orleans; I could toast us from here to eternity."

Rossi replied, "Well now that is a goal I am willing to aim for."

Everyone in the room laughed.

They group made their way over to the table that held the dangerous elixir.

JJ clapped her hands and said, "Everyone ready?"

Reid grumbled, " No". He also added, "Are we going to do this every time someone shows up?"

Derek chuckled and said, "Hopefully."

"Spence last one. If you don't want any more we are not going to make you."

"Thanks JJ."

"No problem."

Will boomed, "Everyone gather round."

Will raised his glass and said, "Here's to the breezes that blows through the treezes, that lifts the skirt above the kneezes, to reveal the place that teases and pleases. Oh, Jesus, what a snatch, down the hatch!'

Rossi shouted, "Here Here."

Derek said, "You got that right."

All the girls groaned.

Emily snorted and said, "Men are pigs."

Penelope smiled and said, "But they are cute pigs."

Reid coughed on his second sip. He put the cup down and sat back on the love seat.

JJ whispered, "Seriously boys go easy on Reid. I bought beer just for him so lighten up."

Derek said, "JJ Reid had a pretty tough year, I just want the kid to let go for once."

JJ nodded and said, "I understand, but don't guilt him into it."

Derek saluted JJ and said, "Yes ma'am."

Will said, " All right guys we have a lot of great food. We need to dig in before we are all good and drunk."

Penelope replied saying, " I Second that."

While JJ was fixing a plate for herself she heard the doorbell.

Derek walked towards the front door and called behind him, don't worry I got it.

Derek opened the door to see Hotch and Beth standing there.

"Hey Hotch what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey Beth it is good to see you again."

Beth smiled and said, "It's nice to see you too."

"Come on in guys."

Derek laughed and said, "Hey guys look who decided to grace us with their presence."

Hotch smiled. It was a smile that the BAU members hadn't seen in a long time.

Hotch stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Emily Prentiss.

"Hey Emily how are you?

"I am good Hotch."

"That's great to hear. I am glad that you are here."

Beth smiled a polite smile.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Beth you remember Emily right?"

Emily and Beth shook hands.

The Beth said rather coolly, "I have heard a lot about you as a member of the BAU."

"All good I hope."

Beth responded with, "A glowing report."

Will came over to the small group. Will wasn't sure but he felt a little tension between the two women.

Will just shrugged and said "Come one and get some of this punch."

Hotch replied, "Hell no."

Will asked, "Why?"

Hotch explained, "Because I have to drive"

JJ replied, "No you don't, Will and I are letting everyone stay here."

Hotch shrugged and said, "I will think about it."

Emily smiled and said, "Hotch come on. I will only be on this side of the pond for a few days."

Beth looked at Hotch and said, "I suppose we can stay. Mrs. Scott told us to pick Jack up late afternoon tomorrow."

Hotch then said, "Will get me to that punch."

Will smiled and said, "Here you go, but before you do, anyone else up for a toast."

Everybody grabbed a glass.

Derek asked, "Hey Will, mind if I give the next toast?"

Will replied, "Go for it Derek."

Penelope stared at Derek in slight fear. There was no telling what was about to come out of that man's mouth.

Derek cleared his throat and said, "Here's to your eyes. Here's to my eyes. Here's to your thighs. Here's to my thighs. Our eyes have met, our thighs not yet… But here's hoping…. Cheers"

Penelope smacked Derek's arm. Hotch laughed, and everyone followed suit.

Even Reid decided to finish his punch from earlier.

Penelope giggled and asked, "Okay so is anyone else buzzed. "

JJ looked at Penelope and they both giggled.

Hotch rolled his eyes and said," I swear Garcia if you sing that damn song again."

Penelope vowed, "Boss I promise to pick a new one."

Rossi said, "Speaking of music, let's put some on."

A loud boom came out of JJ's speakers.

Will and Derek smiled sheepishly. Derek and Will had a shared love of hip hop music.

"Derek called out, hey baby you remember the first time you heard this song?"

Penelope blushed and said, "Yes and I swear to god if you move your hips like that, I will not be held responsible for what I do."

Derek sauntered over to Penelope and said, "Like the song says Push it to the Limit."

Derek laid a kiss on Penelope's neck.

Rossi laughed and said, "Don't make me pour water on you."

Derek with a look of mock innocence said, "What? I was just dancing."

Rossi retorted with, "With your mouth?"

"It's new.

Rossi snorted and said, "Shut up."

Derek sighed and said, "We will change it for now. How about some Sinatra?"

Rossi happily replied and said, "There you go my man. Turn it up."

They all settled in with snacks and drinks. Reid opted out of more punch and decided a good beer would be better.

Emily taking a bite of her mini Greek pizza asked, "So Beth how is the gallery?"

Beth replied, "It's going great. We are showing a new artist going through his green period."

Emily responded with, "Oh wow, sounds exciting."

Beth sighed and said, " Some days it is. Other days it is nothing but phone calls and paperwork. So Emily what do you do in London?"

Emily simply stated, "I head one of the Interpol offices."

"Wow that sounds amazing."

Emily replied, "It's kind of like what you do. Some days are really exciting. Shootouts and chasing international bad guys. Instead of the Jet, they gave me a Porsche, and some pretty swanky gadgets."

Beth with a touch of awe in her voice said, "Wow that sounds super exciting. "

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "Oh yeah Hotch I got Jack and Henry some cool toy spy stuff."

Hotch replied, "Bring it by the house tomorrow if you have time. Jack would love to see you."

"Sure. I am kinda stuck with Reid for a few days so as long as he is free, we will be there."

Reid patted Emily's arm and said, "Oh yeah Em I can take you to Hotch's tomorrow. "

"Thanks Spence."

"Don't mention it."

Beth asked, "So are you and Reid dating?"

Emily almost spit out her drink

"Uh no, we are just really good friends. He is like my little brother."

Beth replied, "Oh I see."

Beth thought to herself, "So she still has feelings for Hotch."

Emily thought to herself, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

**TBC. What do you guys think? Will Emily and Beth be fighting it out before the night is over? As always Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The gathering friends broke out into their own conversations. Emily was still talking to Beth, Hotch and Reid. Penelope who by this time was a little buzzed was sitting side saddle on Derek. Will was snuggled up with JJ, and Rossi was telling them about a hot number he met at a Jazz club.

Derek chuckled and said, "Rossi you old dog."

Rossi shot back, "Yeah but this dog still has tricks, and a bone."

Will shook his head and said, "TMI Rossi."

Rossi scoffed and said, "What. I have to sit here and watch you grope each other."

Derek replied, "True."

Will said, "Anyway so I was thinking we crack open that bottle of scotch."

Rossi replied, "That is an idea I can get with."

Will asked, "Hey Derek and Rossi will you help me with shot glasses?"

Derek replied, "Sure man."

Rossi said, "Normally I wouldn't shoot my scotch straight like that but, screw it I don't have to drive home."

When the boys were out of ear shot JJ whispered to Penelope, "This is either going to be one of the best night of our lives or the worst."

"Yeah Jayje I got that feeling to."

JJ shrugged and said, "So we need to keep everything positive."

Penelope nodded towards Beth and said, "Except Beth keeps giving Emily death stares."

"For not being a profiler you are pretty perceptive."

"It's just things I have picked up from you guys over the years. You know pay attention to the details."

"Alright well obviously there is a reason for it."

JJ whispered, "We need to find out."

Penelope replied, "Or we can leave well enough alone."

Penelope continued, "JJ you locked me and Derek in an office for 5 hours. You wouldn't open the damn door until someone shouted I love you."

"It worked didn't it?"

"Well yes but- JJ I have no idea what is going on in that pretty little blonde head of yours, but at least this time can you share with me?"

JJ smirked and said, "Well I was thinking about maybe some truth or dare."

Penelope laughed and said, "What are we 12."

"No but I think it would be funny. But first we need to get our guest a little drunker."

"You know the sad part Garcie. I actually have a truth or dare game upstairs."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Well woman go get it."

"Okay I will hide it behind the couch until I think everybody is drunk enough to play."

Penelope smiled and said, "God you are devious."

JJ returned the smile, "I know."

Just then the doorbell rang.

JJ asked, "Who could that be everyone is here. Oh good lord."

"What Jayje?"

"I invited Strauss. You don't think-"

"Well if the look on Rossi's face at the front door is an indication, then yes. Strauss is here."

"Shit."

Penelope sighed and said, "I know right. Okay we are getting her good and drunk."

"Why?"

Penelope chuckled and said, "Leverage."

"She still doesn't know about you and Derek."

"Nope. But tonight she will, and I don't want crap from it."

JJ sighed and said, "Well I must greet our leader."

"I'll come with."

JJ made her way towards Erin Strauss.

"Ma'am it is good to see you. I am glad you accepted my invitation."

"Well I had other plans that fell through. But more importantly after 9 years I should get to know my team. Please call me Erin."

"We are delighted ma'am- I mean Erin."

Erin asked, "How are you Garcia?"

"I am fine ma'am please call me Penelope."

Strauss gave a small smile and said, "You may also call me Erin."

"So is your boyfriend here?"

Penelope blanched and said, "My what?"

"You know Agent Morgan."

Penelope looked at the floor and said, "Ah Agent Morgan is in the kitchen."

Strauss confessed, "Penelope I have given up a long time ago screwing with the BAU. Plus Rossi spoke to me a few weeks ago. The director has no problem with your relationship, and frankly I don't care.

Derek came bustling out of the kitchen with shot glasses that he nearly dropped.

Derek thought, "Well shit. Now Erin knows."

Erin politely asked, "Agent Morgan please come here."

Derek sighed and said, "Be right with you ma'am."

Derek walked over to Strauss and Penelope.

"Agent Morgan for tonight call me Erin, firstly. Secondly I have no issue with you and Ms. Garcia dating. However", Erin turned towards Penelope and said, "However I will not tolerate any more talk dirty to me nonsense."

Penelope quietly said, "Yes ma'am, I mean Erin."

Strauss continued, "Look Penelope we monitor the calls sometimes for Quality Assurance purposes. I must say Agent Morgan has some very descriptive nicknames for you, as you do him."

Penelope flat out blushed.

Erin looked at the two and laughed and said, "Look when I was younger climbing my way through the FBI I was also a pretty treacherous flirt. That is why I have never said anything."

Erin took a deep breath and said, "Just keep it clean, and no more office sex."

Now it was Derek's turn to damn near pass out.

Erin held her hand up and said, "No need to say anything. Frankly there is no response for what I just said. Also Penelope tell Agent Jereau the same goes for her as well, oh not to mention Hotch and Rossi as well."

"Well this is it." Derek thought, My brain has now completely exploded."

Penelope came to her sense as said, "Erin there are drinks and food on the large table in the corner. Would you like to try the punch?"

"I would be delighted to."

Penelope and Erin were talking, and walking over to the table.

Derek shook his head, and thought to himself, "Did Erin Strauss just tell me pretty much everybody that works at the BAU has banged in that building. Apparently FBI agents are horny."

Hotch walked over to Derek and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Hotch honestly I am not sure what just happened. So you did it in the BAU?"

Hotch blanched

"Yeah Strauss told me."

Derek smiled and said, "Who was it?"

"No way Derek."

"Ahh come on Hotch spill it."

"Hell no."

"Was it Beth?"

"No Derek, and stop asking."

"I will drop it for now, but I swear by the end of the night I will know."

"No way."

"We'll see."

Derek chuckled and said, I am going to get a shot, come one man. Hey guys you in for a shot?"

Emily said, "Yep."

Even Reid decided that tonight was going to be the night he loosened up a little.

Reid piped up and said, "Derek fix me a shot, and bring me a cup of that punch."

Derek smirked and said, "Alright pretty boy watch yourself."

Reid chuckled and said, "What Morgan can't keep up."

Derek smirked and said, "Challenge excepted my friend."

"Shit.", Reid thought.

Derek decided tonight was about to get a helluva lot funnier.

Will said, "Everyone grab a drink. We shoot the scotch then we chase it with the punch."

Derek bellowed, " I am chasing a shot with a shot. "

Will laughed and said, "Good idea brotha."

Penelope said, "Derek is that really a good idea?"

"You know you like it when I am drunk I get to-"

Penelope in mock anger said, "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Okay baby girl I will behave…. After these two shots."

Penelope pouted and said, "Well then I want two then too."

"Alright so my girl is down for two. Who else.?"

"Hotch said I'll take two. Beth what about you?"

"One is fine for me."

Emily piped up and said "I take your two shots and raise you one."

Derek shot his eyebrows up." Damn Emily you came to play."

Derek said, "Fuck it I am going with three."

Will brought a card table out. He filled a bunch of shot glasses.

JJ came back downstairs.

"Baby." Will drawled "You want one, two, or three shots?"

JJ replied, "Screw it no Henry tonight I am taking three."

Erin said, "I need to catch up to you people. I will take three shots, and whatever the hell is in that tasty punch."

Hotch mumbled to Emily, "She is actually in a good mood."

Emily replied, "Yeah I know. It is like seeing a double rainbow in a field of four leaf clovers, with a river dancing leprechaun."

Hotch smiled. Beth scowled.

Will said, "Three shots three cheers. Who wants to give this toast."

Rossi piped up and said," I'll do it."

The girls groaned again. Penelope said, "Well this is going to traumatize us."

Rossi grabbed a shot glass and the others followed suit.

Rossi said, "Raise em high."

Rossi looked at Erin and gave a small smile. He was happy she took his advice to let loose a little.

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "Here's to America, land of the push; Where a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. But if in the bush a fair maiden should stand. Then a push in the bush is worth two in the hand."

"Seriously Rossi", Emily joked.

Rossi said, "Drink."

Derek whispered into Penelope's ear, "That's it baby girl let it slide down your throat.

"Derek." Penelope bit out quietly.

Will put a vodka soaked orange wedge in his mouth and kissed his wife.

JJ looked directly at Strauss, and she didn't give the blonde a second thought. She just gave JJ a small smile.

JJ asked, "Alright right who is ready for the next round?"

Emily laughed and said, "Aww hell shit is about to get real."

Rossi said, "Emily those are very true words. Now let's do this."

Strauss shook her head and said, "Damn the BAU never does anything on a small scale."

A grinning Hotch said, "Hell no."

Will said, "Alright who goes next?"

Hotch said, "I got one. Alright raise your glasses. "It's only human nature after all to get your favorite girl against the wall, And let your accumulation Meet her accommodation, And increase the population Of the coming generation."

"Oh my god boss man." Penelope replied.

Hotch laughed and said, "What, you think you are the only ones that know dirty toasts."

"Well there you go." Penelope took her shot then she took a sip of her punch.

JJ said, "Alright last one guys. Pretty sure after this we are gonna need to do something else."

Will replied knowing his wife had some hair brained scheme planned, "We will figure it out."

Derek said, "Alright who wants the next toast."

Penelope said, "Um I will do it."

"Baby girl, are you sure?"

Penelope grinned and said, "Yep agent hot stuff."

Rossi said, "Alrighty you heard the lady."

Penelope cleared her throat and raised her shot glass, "Here's to the girl that dresses in blue, she swears to her sweetheart that she'll be true, but give her a kiss and a cock tail or two, and God only knows what that girl will do."

Emily laughed and said, "Wow Garcia"

Penelope laughed and said, "Oh don't you Garcia me."

Penelope forcefully said, "Now come on drink."

**Now the party is getting started. Read and Review as always. I promise we will get to the truth or dare, well that is if everyone doesn't pass out first. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Reid cleared his throat and said, "Hey maybe we should play a party game."

JJ sported a Cheshire grin. How she loved Reid. He was making this easier than she thought.

Penelope looked around the room, and what she saw was a room full of buzzed agents.

Penelope quipped, "Maybe we should play truth or dare?"

JJ said, "You know Garcie that is a great idea."

Will was not buying this shit for a minute.

Will whispered, "JJ can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure honey."

Will asked, "What are you doing baby?"

JJ tried her best to look innocent, "What?"

Will said, "Don't you try that innocent look with me, plus it doesn't work if you have glassy eyes."

Will sighed and said, "I love my meddling woman."

"And I love you too. But I am really good at meddling so let me be."

"Alright, but if I have to bail you out of jail, I won't be happy. Alright now go get that game you have been hiding behind the couch."

"How is it possible that you are not a profiler?"

"I am just nosey, and love looking at my wife."

JJ smiled and said, "Kiss me."

Will tilted JJ's chin upwards using his index finger.

JJ placed her arms around Will's waist.

Will laid a small kiss on his wife's lips before going in for the kill.

Will slid his tongue against the seam of JJ's parted lips.

There kisses were deep and slow.

Will had to stifle JJ's moan with his mouth.

Penelope blushed upon walking into the kitchen, "Ooops. Sorry guys I was sent in here for more ice"

JJ sighed contently and said, "It's okay P."

Penelope put her hands up and said, "Sorry I am backing out slowly."

Will sighed as well and said, "Just go get the truth or dare game. It's a good thing she came in here."

A confused JJ asked, "Why?"

"I was about to put your ass on that counter."

JJ giggled and said, "Will."

Will smiled back and said, "Let's go be gracious hosts."

JJ came out of the kitchen and said, "Alright guys I know it is a little childish but I thought we could play truth or dare."

Derek who wanted to get Hotch's secret out said, "I am down. What about you Rossi. You finally gonna share your honey getting' secrets.

Rossi snorted and said, "Man that would take a millennium for me to teach you."

Penelope beamed and said, "Rossi trust me Derek doesn't need any lessons."

Rossi said, "Yeah I will play. But know that I am too old for this shit."

JJ asked, "Reid what about you?"

Reid reluctantly said, "Sure."

Derek asked, "Beth, you and Hotch okay to play?"

Hotch shrugged and said, "Sure."

Emily piped in and said, "I will play too."

Erin shocked everyone when she said, "Why the hell not. I need to get to know you, so maybe telling a few of my secrets will help."

"Alright JJ said", she reached behind the couch, and grabbed the game.

"Hey Will do we have an empty bottle." Asked Penelope

Reid said, "JJ you can have my beer bottle."

JJ said, "Since we have some already established couples in here some of the questions may have to default to either truth or dare."

Hotch said, "Sounds good."

Will said, "Alright everybody sit down on the floor."

Derek, Rossi, Hotch, and Emily started pushing the furniture back.

Once everyone was settled JJ asked, "So who wants to go first?"

JJ explained, "Okay basically we are playing the spin the bottle way. Whomever the bottle is pointed to, gets asked a question to them, or is challenged to a dare by the person that spun the bottle. There are cards with questions on them. Some of the questions and dares are harmless, but some are X rated, if you don't feel comfortable we won't make you answer. However you have to take a shot if you chicken out."

Will laughed and said, "Baby I am taking a shot either way."

Rossi said, bring the whole bottle. That way you don't have to get up."

Will chuckled and said, "Good thinking."

"I do have another bottle of scotch in the car if we need it. "

Derek said, "Rossi man go get it."

Rossi grumbled getting off the floor and said, "I'll be right back."

JJ asked," Anyone want any more punch?"

Strauss and Emily both asked for full glasses of the sweet treat.

Penelope wanted a shot and punch.

Hotch took two shots and set them beside him, and Beth took a shot.

JJ laughed and said, Alright one last group shot, come on don't get weak on me now."

Will passed everyone a shot.

Alright whose turn is it to give the toast.

Emily said she would do it.

Emily cleared her throat and said, "Here's to honor, getting honor, keeping honor, and if you can't cum in her come on her."

Reid said, "Good grief Emily where in the hell did you get that?"

Emily said, "Pub down the street from my flat."

Penelope thought, "Holy Hell Derek is gonna have to carry me to bed. Just don't sing Lady Gaga."

Penelope giggled her buzz still going strong and said," I wanna go first."

"Alright Penelope" said Will, "here is the bottle. Now spin."

Penelope gave the bottle a healthy spin and it landed on Rossi.

"Okay Mr. Profiler truth or Dare."

Rossi looked a little nervous and said, "Hmm let me see, with your evil brain I take truth."

Penelope shuffled the cards, and grinned when she read it.

"What is the most uncomfortable place you have had sex?"

Rossi matter of factly said, "Confessional booth."

Penelope choked on her own tongue. "You what?!"

Rossi explained, "Yeah I was a dumbass teenager. Every time I pass a church I pray now because of it."

Will whistled and said, "There is a special spot for you in hell."

Rossi just laughed.

Derek shook his head. He knew he wasn't the most religious man, but damn.

JJ said, "Rossi it is your turn to spin."

Rossi in a joking tone said, "I feel ridiculous I am way too old for this."

Erin laughed and said, "Just spin the damn thing."

Rossi gave the bottle a twirl and it landed on JJ.

"Crap." JJ muttered. Will teased her and said, "What was that?"

"Hush Mr."

Rossi said, "Okay Garcia give me the deck."

"JJ truth or Dare?"

JJ took a deep breath and said, "truth."

Rossi gave a throaty chuckle.

"Okay, Have you ever climaxed while fully clothed?"

"Oh god." JJ looked at Will and then put her head down and shook her head yes.

Will smiled and explained, "I have a Harley. She likes it when I hit the bumps

JJ slapped Will's arm and grounded out, "Will."

Will chuckled and said, "Ouch, well next time answer the man."

JJ sighed and said, "Yeah its true. That is why I told P to get Derek to take her to the mountains."

Penelope blushed and said, "Oh my God JJ why you gotta tell on me?"

JJ poked Penelope in the arm and said, "If I remember you took me out to lunch to thank me."

Derek smirked at Penelope and said," Is that why you look at my bike like that?"

Penelope scoffed and said, "Shut up Morgan."

Everyone laughed.

Rossi said, "Alright JJ your turn."

JJ spun the bottle. It landed on Hotch.

"Great", thought Hotch "and I am sitting next to Beth. This isn't going to go well."

"Truth or Dare?"

Hotch sighed and said, "Truth."

Penelope laughed and said, "I wish someone would take the damn dare."

JJ asked, "Okay what is your favorite position?"

Hotch dropped his head and muttered something, Beth blushed.

"What was that SSA Hotchner?" Penelope asked.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Doggy. "

Penelope put her hands up and said, "Whoa okay."

Hotch loved how uncomfortable all the ladies in the room became. It was down right funny.

JJ asked, "Why?"

Hotch sighed and said," It's the easiest way to get a woman to lose her mind."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Alright moving on."

Rossi said, "Hotch spin the bottle."

The bottle landed on Derek who had every intention on saying dare.

"Truth or Dare Morgan?"

"Dare."

Reid said, "Why am I not surprised."

Hotch looked at the card and wanted to laugh his ass off.

Hotch said," you got one minute alone with Penelope. "

Derek looked confused and said, "What"?

Hotch smiled and said, "The card says one minute of sex with your partner."

Penelope wanted to slap Derek.

First of all Derek Morgan doesn't do a damn thing sexually related in under a minute. Well there was thing and he wasn't going to ask Penelope to do it at a party.

This was going to kill Morgan.

"Come one baby girl. JJ where do want us to go?"

JJ said, "Bathroom down here."

Penelope panicked and said, "No way Jayje you can hear us."

Rossi laughed and said, "It will give us a clue if Morgan knows what he doing."

"Fine. But first." Penelope picked up her almost full cup and downed it.

Derek took his own shot. God he was going to have the worst blue balls ever. He was going to have to get good and drunk to forget that.

Penelope had already started blushing before she even moved out of her spot.

Once in the bathroom Derek undid his pants, and Penelope slid down to her knees.

Derek asked, "Mama what are you doing?"

Penelope explained, "Look we only have a minute, and I can do that thing."

Penelope murmered, "Pay me back later."

JJ knocked on the door and said "Your minute starts now."

Penelope hallowed out her cheeks and began sucking Derek off loudly and quickly. It was the only way to get him to cum.

Derek grabbed the back of Penelope's head, and with about 5 seconds to spare shot is load down her throat.

Penelope stood up, and grinned. She didn't care anyone heard her, or that she had completely screwed up her lipstick.

Derek picked Penelope up and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead, and said," Mama I am paying you back."

Penelope sighed and said, "Derek shit, Strauss is out there."

Derek said, "Please baby she knows we had sex in your office."

Derek took a napkin and said, "Okay. Here let me clean you up."

"Thanks baby", Penelope said, softly

Emily yelled, "Morgan get your ass out here."

Morgan took a step forward and realized he was a little wobbly

Derek walked out of the bathroom and said, "Penelope will be out in a second."

Reid asked, "Jesus what was she doing to you?"

Derek said, "Ummm."

JJ said, "Morgan spin."

Morgan spun the bottle and it landed on Strauss.

"Great" Erin thought. "Where the hell is this game headed?"

"Derek shuffled the deck and said Truth or Dare?"

Erin said, "Truth."

Derek read the card and said, "Where is the most embarrassing place you had sex?"

Strauss lowered her head, as did Rossi and said, "In a confessional."

Everybody gawked

Derek said, "And just so we are clear, it was with Rossi?"

Erin sighed and said "Yes it was."

Penelope came out of the bathroom to see a rather guilty looking Rossi, and Strauss.

"Derek care to fill me in?"

Derek replied, " Rossi and Strauss did it in a confessional booth."

Penelope laughed and said, "And here I was feeling bad."

Rossi said, "Okay Erin spin."

Erin spun the bottle and it landed on Reid.

"Truth or Dare Reid?"

Reid being a little tipsy, said "Dare."

JJ said, "Aw snap."

Erin read, "You have to get up and dance like a stripper for one minute."

Reid blanched and said, "What the hell. Alright."

Reid stood up and said, "I am gonna need some music."

JJ walked over to the stereo, and found a hip hop station playing a slow song.

Reid awkwardly started dancing around. He actually by the end of the minute found some sort of rhythm. It might have not been the right one, but hey it counted.

Reid spun the bottle, it landed back on Penelope.

Penelope sighed and said, "Really Reid, Really."

Reid said, "Sorry."

Emily asked, "Alright Truth or Dare?"

"I am going with fracking truth this time. "

Reid said, :Do you own a vibrator and do you use it with your partner."

Penelope sighed and said, "Yes, and yes."

Reid joked and said, "So you are saying Derek needs help in that department?"

"First of all pretty boy its one of those bullets. And if you knew what great sex feels like you get one too. Plus it makes her pass out."

Penelope stared at Derek and said, "Derek shut up."

Derek shrugged and said, "Well"

Reid said, "Anyway. Penelope spin."

The bottle landed on Will.

JJ wanted to crawl in a hole. She knew her idiot husband would pick Dare, and she was not about to give her husband a blow job.

Truth or Dare will.

"Truth."

Penelope read the card and said, "Is JJ a screamer?"

Everyone in the room said, "YES."

JJ looked mortified and asked, "What- How do you know that?"

Rossi said, "JJ you remember when we went to Miami for a case and Will was there?"

JJ buried her head in her hands and said, "Oh Jesus you guys heard me?"

Rossi said, "Heard you… it took me a fucking week to get your voice out of my head."

JJ whined and said, "Oh my god someone kill me now."

**So this is just the beginning. I wanted to get this out. I am always nervous writing M rated material. So please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

JJ took a deep breath and said, "Alright folks it's my spin."

JJ spun the bottle with ferocity. The bottle landed on Emily.

JJ smiled and said, "Truth or Dare?"

Emily laughed and said, "Truth my friend shall set you free."

JJ rolled her eyes and continued, "Have you had sex with a Co-worker."

Emily choked on her punch.

Hotch's eyes darted around the room. Beth was getting agitated by the minute.

"Y…Yes I have."

JJ cocked and eyebrow and said, "Who."

"Hotch and Reid. I got close with Morgan once about 7 years ago but, neither of us could do that to Penelope. Seems that jackass was in love with her then."

A flabbergasted Penelope said, "Wh-.. What."

Reid spoke up and said, "Yeah it happened a long time ago with me and Emily too. It was a one shot thing. It happened when we were drunk in Texas."

Penelope asked, "And what about with Hotch?"

Hotch cleared his throat looked Beth in her eye and said, "The day before she left."

Beth grounded out, "Hotch we were dating."

"Yeah and you were still dating that painter."

Just then the doorbell rang again.

Well who in the hell-"

Penelope said, "Wow we suck, we forgot all about poor Blake. She had that concert in the park to go to."

Strauss laughed and said, "Well she is going to have to catch up. With all the new information reveled we should probably get a good drink.

Rossi waved the unopened bottle of scotch and said, "Let's do this gang."

Derek laughed and said, "Rossi I like the way you think."

Emily had been silent up until this point and said, "I could get good and drunk. What about you Reid."

Reid cleared his dry throat and said, "Count me in."

Hotch stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to let Blake in.

Blake smiled and said, "Hey Hotch."

Hotch replied, "Hello Blake how are you?"

"I am doing well. The concert was great. But I heard there is some famous punch that I need to try."

"Absolutely."

Will called out saying, "Hey if you want we are going to do a round of shots first."

Blake raised her eyebrows and said, "I am not sure about the shots."

Hotch said, "Don't worry Blake, and JJ as made it clear that we could stay here."

Blake smiled and said, "Well then why not."

Will, "Alright you heard the lady, let's do this."

Derek poured the shots for his BAU family. He also got some punch for Penelope for a chaser.

JJ laughed and said, "Okay who wants to give the toast."

Strauss laughed and said, "I will."

Everyone looked surprised.

Rossi said, "Okay everyone glasses in the air."

Hotch said, "Erin you ready."

Erin a little intoxicated said, "As I will ever be. Raise those glasses high. "Here's to the top, and here's to the middle let's hope tonight, we all get a little."

Every called out, "Here, here."

Rossi looked at Strauss with a familiar gleam in his eyes.

Strauss actually started to blush a little.

Everyone threw their shots back.

JJ said, "Alright people we can't keep this punch in the house with Henry here so drink up, and eat the fruit. Then we will get back to the game."

Blake nervously said, "What game?"

Derek smirked and said, "Truth or Dare."

Blake muttered, "Shit."

Will chuckled and said, "Alright folks drink this shit."

Will started filling the rest of the cups that were left.

At this point Penelope was leaning on Derek for support.

Emily had a nice buzz going, and poor Doctor Reid was drunk.

All in all everyone was pretty much royally fucked up.

Rossi jogged over to JJ's stereo system, and turned it on. The station was still on the hip hop station Reid stripped to.

Rossi mumbled. "Screw it."

Rossi was swaying just slightly. He could feel a warm hand placed on his ass. Without turning around or missing a beat Dave said, "Hey Erin. I was wondering how long you were going to hold out on me."

Strauss hiccupped and said, "Why Agent Rossi I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

"You mean to tell me you don't want to take our love making out of the confessional?"

Erin smiled and said, "Oh Dave you are still a dirty boy."

Rossi narrowed his eyes and said, "Damn straight, and don't you forget it. We may be getting up there in our years, but don't you doubt for one moment we can give these children a run for their money."

Erin sighed happily and said, "Dave I have no doubt."

"Woman let's go back to the group before we get our asses in trouble."

"Now Dave are you calling me trouble?"

"Are you asking for me to get in you?"

Erin smacked Rossi on the arm and with mock anger said, "David Rossi."

"What? The offer has stood for well over 15 years."

Beth took a long look at Emily, and then at Hotch. She sighed. She moved away from the crowd and sat down on one of the couches. Reid joined her.

Reid asked, "Hey Beth what is wrong?"

Beth replied, "It's Hotch and Emily."

"Oh!"

Beth sadly said, "I think that Emily has his heart and I am just filler."

Reid said matter of factly, "You might be getting Lynched"

Beth scoffed and said, "Excuse me?"

Reid hurriedly said, "See Garcia was dating this guy Kevin Lynch. She cared about him but, she didn't really love him. Not how she loved Derek."

Beth shook her head and said, "That is a terrible position to be in."

"I wouldn't really know. Most of my relationships just fizzle out."

"Oh Spence, you deserves someone that will love you." Beth gave Reid a kiss on the cheek.

A confused Spencer Reid said, "W-...What was that for?"

Beth with conviction in her voice said, "Because I think you are sweet, and smart, and you deserve someone that will appreciate you."

Reid rested his hand on Beth's thigh and said, "Thank you. You deserve someone that can love you."

Beth stood up rather quickly; she went over to JJ and asked "Do you have any wine. I don't think that I can stomach anymore of that scotch."

JJ replied, "Sure we have several bottles. I'll go get you one. I will also get you a wine glass."

A dejected Beth said, "That's okay, the way I feel I could down a whole bottle. Also can you get Spence a beer?"

JJ looked confused but instead said, "Okay!?"

Beth gave a small smile and said, "Thanks JJ."

JJ came back with the bottle of wine, and the beer.

Beth maneuvered through the people, and made her way back to Reid.

**Well apparently it's about to go down. As always Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope whispered in JJ's ear, "Do you see what I am seeing?"

JJ replied, "I am seeing it but I don't believe it."

"I know it's like the universe as tilted on its ass backwards rotation." Penelope hiccupped.

"Yeah I know what you mean Penelope. I'm mean if Hotch and Emily get any closer she is going to leave pregnant. And look at Reid and Beth. "

"Umm Jayje why is Reid's hand on her thigh?"

JJ shrugged and said, "Beats the hell out of me."

Derek wrapped his strong arms around Penelope and said, "Whatcha lookin at mama?"

"Reid."

Derek cocked his eyebrow and said, "Why Reid?"

JJ giggled and said, "Take a look for yourself."

With Penelope still in his arms Derek turned them around. "Well I'll be damned. Get you some pretty boy."

Penelope had to bit her lip to fight a chuckle. Then she said, "Derek do you have to be so caveman like."

Derek laughed and said, "Would you want me any other way?"

"Hell no."

Derek gave Penelope a quick kiss before letting her go. Penelope sighed contently.

Erin laughed and said, "Alright you two break it up."

Penelope laughed and said, "Yes boss lady."

Will called out, "Hey Derek I hate to bug you again, but can you help dig some of this fruit out? We need to eat it. I refuse to throw it away. I don't believe in alcohol abuse."

Derek laughed and said, "Alcohol abuse should be against the law man." Derek winked at Penelope as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Strauss turned back to Penelope and said, "I wish I had a man that looked at me like Morgan looks at you."

Penelope smiled seeing Rossi standing off to the side. Penelope placed her arm on Erin's shoulder and said, "I think you do have a man like that in your life, and this time you won't need a church to confess your feelings.

Penelope laughed and hiccupped again.

_In the kitchen…_

Will had a large bowl of fruit still soaking in vodka. He and Derek were trying to figure out what the hell to do with it all.

Derek rubbed his hand on his head and said, "Man I got no clue what to do with this."

"Man me either. I think JJ over did it by soaking it for two freakin days."

"Hey I am sure the girls are drunk enough at this point to not even taste it."

"Derek Morgan what is going on in your twisted mind?"

Derek laughed and said, "Why it gotta be twisted?"

Will let out a short laugh and said, "You forget I know you."

"Point taken my friend."

Will continued, "Anyway I was thinking. What if we took out all the more innocent cards in JJ's game?

"You mean the shit we were reading was innocent?"

"Man some of those cards are down right nasty."

Derek smiled and said, "Please continue."

Will chuckled and said, "JJ and I played one night, and let's just say my wife was a little more than frisky when we were done."

"Will you do realize if you are saying what I think you are saying, you sir are going to have to scotch guard this house."

Will drawled out, "Naw man I am just trying to teach JJ a lesson about meddling."

Hotch walked into the kitchen and said, "Where is this deadly fruit?"

Derek handed Hotch a sliced piece of Pineapple.

Hotch took a bite and his ears turned red.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Good lord. Did you soak this in moonshine?"

Derek and Will laughed.

Hotch said, "I just came in here to let you know that half the punch was gone. I was seeing if you wanted to throw the rest of the fruit in there."

Will said, "That's the best idea it think, but that punch is going to go from potent to straight up dangerous. I think the CDC might want a sample."

Hotch left the kitchen, and JJ came in.

JJ didn't say a word to anyone she grabbed a silver tray and started putting a few pieces of fruit on it.

Derek left the kitchen in search of the cards.

Will whispered, "Hey JJ you are awfully quiet."

JJ gave a small smile and said, "I was just thinking."

"Really cause from the looks of those rosey cheeks I would say you are about hammered."

"About but not quite yet."

Will leaned over and gave his wife a kiss and said, "Well let your husband fix that."

Will gave JJ a piece of fruit and said, "So what do you think?"

JJ giggled and said, "Aaaaaaannnnndddd now I am drunk."

Will laughed and said, "Baby let me take the tray out. I'll send Derek back in to dump the rest in the punch."

"God I love you." JJ snaked her hands under Will's shirt.

Will swatted JJ's hands away and said, "Not yet mama."

JJ pouted.

"Hey woman stop sticking that cute lip out."

JJ challenged Will by saying, "Make me."

Will looked in his wife's eyes and said, "Do not write a check your ass can't cash."

"Any time you are ready Mardi Gras."

Will groaned and whispered, "Not yet JJ but soon."

"Promises, Promises."

Will smacked JJ on the butt and said, "Woman get out of here please."

JJ in mock surrender put her hands up and said, "I'm going, I'm going."

As JJ was leaving Derek came back into the kitchen.

Derek pulled the stack of cards from behind his back.

Derek said, "Alright let's go through these quick before someone comes in here."

By the time they were done taking out the tamer cards, both men had mile long grins.

Will and Derek left the kitchen with one mission in mind. Teach JJ a damn lesson.

**More fun to come. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

JJ smiled happily. She looked around the room and everyone seemed to be having a really good time, but JJ was not done yet. Operation get Spencer Reid laid was about to start.

Penelope whined, "JJ there is no need for us to get involved with Boy Genius' life."

"Come on P.", JJ slurred. "You don't want to see Spence happy."

"Of course I want him happy, but-"

"Well then come on. Let's finish up this game. "

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever you say Jayje."

Penelope looked around the busy living room. Everyone did seem to be having a good time. Rossi and Strauss seem to be getting closer by the minute. Emily and Hotch and been laughing about old times. Reid and Beth seemed to be in a deep conversation, and would touch each other only about ever other 30 seconds. Even Blake seemed to be enjoying the party. Will told Derek and Blake a dirty joke, and Blake actually laughed. Not her normal reserved laugh, but an honest to god gut busting chuckle.

So Penelope decided she would go along with JJ's scheme. So Penelope sighed and thought to herself, "Somebody really ought to put a stop to her."

Derek gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead and said, "Penny for your thoughts mama."

"Uh yeah D, I was just looking at our hot mess ass dysfunctional family."

Derek furrowed his brow in thought and said, "Yeah I guess we are an odd bunch, but that is why we work."

Penelope smiled and said, "Look at you being drunk and perceptive."

Derek smiled and said, "I multitask very well."

Penelope smirked and said, "Don't I know it."

Will brought Derek and Penelope out of their conversation by saying, "Alright folks lets finish this game. But before we do-"

Rossi yelled, "Let me guess more shot's."

Will pointed at Rossi and said, "You got it boss."

Hotch shook the bottle and said, "This bottle of scotch is running pretty low. "

JJ quipped, "We do have the bottle you gave us for Christmas."

Rossi laughed and said, "Well shit, it's a Christmas miracle."

Strauss said, "Alright everybody grab a shot glass."

Beth suddenly stood up, a little bit too fast, and said, "I have a toast."

Will said, "Okay go for it."

Beth was a little wobbly in her heels, so she decided to kick them off, and then she said, "Raise your glasses…hiccup...high."

Reid stood up and wrapped and arm around Beth's waist. Reid risked a glance at Hotch. Hotch looked like he couldn't care less.

Beth continued by saying, "Here's to the girl with the little red shoes, she loves her nookie, she loves her booze, she's lost her cherry, but that's no sin, she's still got the box the cherry came in…..hiccup…cheers!"

Everyone yelled cheers.

Derek said, "I need to write that one down."

Rossi and Penelope laughed.

Will clapped his hands and said, "Let's finish up this damn game; I have a wife who wrote a check her ass is going to cash."

JJ slapped Will's arm and said, "Hush."

Will cocked and eyebrow and said, "Please JJ the bedroom Derek and Penelope stay in we are going to have to steam clean."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "That is an image I could've gone without."

Will drawled sort of slurred out, "Plus look at Rossi and Strauss. If they get any closer they are actually going to be having sex on our floor."

"Well at least it is hardwood. We can steam it."

Will continued saying, "And baby look over at Emily and Hotch."

Hotch kept sweeping strands of hair out of Emily's face. Hotch wouldn't have to keep doing that if Emily wouldn't lean so damn close to him. She was practically crawling all over his lap.

"And let's not forget your innocent Spencer. Look at him. If his hand goes up any further Beth is going to be getting a pleasant surprise."

JJ laughed and said, "Alright baby point taken. When we wake up tomorrow we disinfect ever surface in the house."

"Until then stop worrying and let's finish the game."

JJ gave Will a quick kiss.

JJ said, "Alright everyone back on the floor.

Rossi said, "Penelope get out of Derek's lap."

Penelope stuck her tongue out and said, "Party pooper."

Derek retorted, "Tell Erin to get her hand out of your front pocket."

At this point this group of people were just drunk enough to lose most of their shame.

Blake asked, "Wait whose turn is it?"

Everyone turned to Reid.

Reid rolled his eyes and said, "Emily spin."

Emily grabbed the beer bottle and gave it a healthy spin.

The bottle landed in between Blake and Strauss.

Blake sighed and said, "I guess since I was the last to arrive I can go."

Erin smiled at Blake, and gave her a quick pat on the hand.

Derek handed Emily the deck of cards and smirked.

Blake looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock when she saw the front of the cards, say. "Naughty or Nice."

Emily asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Blake took a deep breath and said, "Truth."

Emily began reading, "What is the shortest length of time between different sex partners?"

Blake rolled her eyes. She looked straight towards the ceiling and said, "5 minutes."

Penelope yelled, "Go Blake."

Blake started explaining, "It was the seventies so sue me."

Erin said, "Trust me Blake after tonight no one will be judging you."

"By the way everyone stop calling me Blake and call me Alex."

Reid said, "Okay Alex spin please."

"Sure thing Spencer."

The bottle landed on Beth.

Beth already seemed too caught up with Spencer.

Rossi cleared his throat and yelled, "Beth."

Beth blushed and said, "Oh sorry. I guess Spencer was telling me something."

Derek whispered in Penelope's ear, "Unless sign language is done halfway up a skirt, I am pretty sure they weren't just talking."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Beth it's your turn. Truth or Dare"

Beth smiled and said, "Dare."

Emily and JJ at the same time said, "Whoa."

Emily murmured and said, "Okay um let me shuffle the deck."

Emily shuffled the deck, and damn near fell over.

Hell Emily wasn't even sure if she could say the words out loud.

Emily stammered and said, "Describe the perfect guy for sex?"

Beth took a deep breath, a healthy swig of wine and started talking. "Well you see the perfect guy for me doesn't necessarily need to be over muscular. I prefer brain over brawn."

Emily said, "Oh you are not getting off that easy; this is a two part question."

"Lemme see the card." Beth turned pale.

Emily read out loud, "How long/wide is his penis, and do you think he likes oral sex?"

Beth straightened her hair, and then smoothed out her skirt. She downed half a bottle of wine and said, "I don't know why don't you ask Spencer?"

**Sorry I had to leave it here. But I promise new chapter soon! As always please Read and Review!**

**P.S the questions the team is asking, is based on a real truth or dare game I used for a bachelorette party.**

**Also I didn't forget about meddling JJ.**


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer Reid was rendered utterly speechless. He wondered to himself, "Did Beth really mean what she just said?"

Reid took a quick glance at Beth, and could tell from the predatory look in her eye she meant every damn word she had just said.

Spencer looked down at Hotch who was still sitting. He saw his boss give him a knowing smirk. Spencer was wracking his brain trying to figure out what exactly what the hell was going on.

Spencer took a ragged breath, looked back at Beth and said, "I can show you better than I could tell you."

Spencer tightened his grip around Beth's waist. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Now or never."

Beth smiled and said, "Now."

Spencer loosened his grip, and Beth smiled.

JJ simply said, "Any bedroom but the last one in the hall. Garcia called dibs on it."

Spencer looked at his group of friends who stared at the genius in pure shock. Mostly because he had accepted Beth's challenge, and partly because Hotch looked like he didn't give two shits about it.

Reid grabbed Beth's hand and they made their way upstairs. The sound of Beth's giggles could be heard echoing down the hallway.

Derek was the first to break the silence in the room by saying, "Wait so pretty boy is getting laid before I do?"

Penelope who was already three sheets to the wind said, "Well lover maybe I need to fix that right away."

Penelope leaned over and gently kissed Derek.

Derek had other ideas. He gripped the back of Penelope's head and gave her a scorching kiss.

It took both Hotch and Rossi clearing their throats to break the couple up.

Everybody laughed at the obvious sexual tension happening in JJ's living room.

Penelope laid her forehead against Derek's and whispered, "Baby boy I want you."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "We only have 5 cards left. Let's just get through the damn game."

Rossi looked over at Will and said, "Hey man we need to finish this punch."

Will replied, "I hate to break up this awkward moment but seriously this punch has got to go."

Everyone stood up. Derek had to turn away from his group of friends to regain his self control.

Will walked over to the table that had the punch bowl on it. He refilled everyone's glass, and finally the punch bowl was empty.

Alex asked, "Who wants to give the final toast?" Alex wasn't even sure if she had made sense. The buzz she had going on was major.

JJ stood up, and wobbled a little bit and said, "Somebody give the damn toast."

Emily who finally tore herself away from Hotch said, "I will."

Hotch kissed Emily on her cheek and said, "Go for it oh wise one."

Emily playfully slapped Aaron's arm. She took a steadying breath and said, "May those now love, who never loved before, may those who've loved, now love all the more."

Rossi sweetly kissed Strauss, and said, "I second that."

Derek cupped Penelope's face and said, "I couldn't agree more."

Hotch smiled a thousand watt smile at Emily and said, "I could not have said it better."

Will wrapped his arms around JJ and kissed her deeply.

Alex sighed. She knew that before the end of the night, her husband would get a sweet call from her.

The couples were shaken out of their sweet moment when they heard Beth scream," Jesus Christ Spencer."

Derek laughed and said, "I always knew pretty boy had it in him. Can I just say formally, fuck this game?"

Penelope scoffed and said, "Derek such language."

Derek laughed and said, "Mama why is Reid the only person getting some?"

Penelope smiled and slurred, "Good point. JJ operation whatever the hell was a success. As your best friend I am telling you, I am over it."

JJ chuckled and said, "Last bedroom on the right.

Derek damn near dragged Penelope upstairs.

Penelope laughed and said, "Excited hot stuff?"

Derek growled and said, "Damn right. Now get your sexy goddess ass in this bedroom."

"Yes sir SSA Derek Morgan."

Derek grounded out, "Don't you fucking forget it."

Will faked yawned and said, "I am ready for bed. What about you JJ?"

JJ bit her bottom lip and said, "I was born ready."

JJ and Will were upstairs in a flash.

Strauss and Rossi snuck out of the room, when Derek made his retreat with Penelope.

Blake was left in the living room with Emily and Hotch. They seemed like they were lost in their own world.

Blake heard her phone ring. She answered it. Her husband couldn't sleep the night without her. He had sent a car for her to come home. Blake thought to herself thank god. She did not want to be in JJ's house for all the traumatizing noises she was going to hear.

Blake silently turned the lock and closed the front door of JJ's house.

**Well tell me what you think. There is a multi couple M rated chapter to come. I have no idea how to handle it. Suggestions would be appreciated. By the way JJ is still going to learn her lesson. I never said how.**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer and Beth never quite made it to a bedroom. They opened the first door they saw upstairs and stumbled in. Reid stuck his hand out and flipped on the light switch. He looked around and noticed they were in JJ and Will's large guest bathroom.

Beth went to turn around and walk out.

Reid pulled Beth to him and said, Screw it we don't need a bed."

With a little assistance from Beth, Reid sat Beth on the bathroom counter. He ran his hands up and down her arms. He loved how soft her skin was.

Beth grabbed the back of Spencer's head and pulled him down to meet her lips. Beth was surprised how sweet her kiss with Reid was. She pulled back and said, "Oh Spencer."

Spencer cupped Beth's face and kissed her once again. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, as a way to ask permission to explore her mouth.

Beth quickly gave Spencer the access he was looking for. Spencer darted his tongue inside of Beth's mouth and moaned at the taste of her.

Beth placed her hands at the base of Spencer's neck. Their sweet and explorative kiss, soon turned frantic. Beth nor Spencer knew what took over them, but the desire for more kicked in.

Beth slid Reid's blazer off of him. Reid put his arms down to let the jacket fall off.

Spencer reached behind Beth and slowly unzipped her dress. He let her delicate straps fall down her shoulders. Beth went to pull the rest of her dress off.

Spencer placed his hand on hers and said huskily, "Let me."

Spencer kissed Beth once again, and the trailed his mouth down to the top of her chest where her dress began.

Beth threw her head back in pleasure. Spencer who felt he wasn't nearly as experienced as anyone in the BAU smiled against Beth's soft flesh.

Beth whispered, "Spencer I need you."

Reid whispered back, "I need you too."

Beth quickly unbuttoned Reid's shirt, She was presently surprised to see that Reid had well toned muscled on his thin frame. Beth sighed in pleasure.

Reid ran his hands up Beth's sides and rested his hands at the top of her dress. He slowly peeled the soft black satin fabric off of her.

Reid and Beth both jumped at the sound of two bodies slamming against the bathroom door. Reid quickly moved to the bathroom door and locked it.

He went back over to Beth and kissed her deeply. He cupped her small but perky breast and nearly melted at the feel of the soft orbs. He dipped his head, and snaked his tongue around Beth's right nipple.

Beth cried out, "Jesus Christ Spencer."

He would have chuckled at how responsive she was if he wasn't so damn horny.

Spencer lifted his head up and said, "Do you like that?

"God Spencer I love it."

Spencer repeated the same action on Beth's left breast. Beth arched her back, and tried to get Spencer even closer.

Spencer with his left hand cupped his ragging erection, and he slowly kissed all of Beth's exposed skin. He knew from his first nibble of her neck he was addicted.

Beth wiggled under his relentless torture. She cried his name several times, even before he could touch her where she needed it the most. The ache between her thighs was becoming unbearable.

Finally Spencer stood Beth up and turned her around. Her back was against Spencer's exposed chest. He grounded his hips against her ass. He needed more, and he knew she needed more. He forced Beth to look into the mirror about the counter. She had never felt so sexy, or dirty.

Spencer grabbed her breast in his needy hands. She tried to look down and Spencer gave her nipples a sharp tug forcing her to look into the mirror.

Spencer in a hushed voice said, "Tell me you like it."

Beth moaned and said, "Spencer I love it."

Spencer got bolder, and yanked her dress all the way off. He kissed his way up Beth's spine. She bucked against his lap. Spencer allowed Beth to turn back around. She stood on her toes and gave Spencer a soul searching kiss.

She touched all over Spencer's stomach and rested her hands at the top of his pants. She yanked his belt buckle. She unbuttoned his khaki pants and pushed his pants down. She stroked his erection through his boxer briefs. She licked her dry lips in anticipation.

Spencer hooked his fingers in Beth's panties. He wanted them off immediately. He ran out of pantiene. He gave them a yank and they were around her ankles.

Spencer kissed her ankles, then her calf muscles, and her thighs. Beth bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Spencer put his bare thigh between Beth's legs. He gripped her ass and drug her sensitive bud against his hard thigh.

Beth cried, "Spencer please!"

Spencer placed his index finger to her lips and said, "I want you to cum."

Beth felt a little flushed realizing that he wasn't going to let her go.

She rode his thigh with no shame. He brought one hand to her right breast, and rested his left and on her soft ass. He drug her back and forth. When he felt her shudder, he bit roughly on her neck. It was just enough pressure to send her over the edge.

Beth humped Spencer's thigh with no apology. She wanted it, she needed it. Before Beth could come down from her high, Spencer braced himself to enter her. He grabbed his straining erection with his right hand, and pushed Beth back onto the counter with his left. She spread her legs wide, and allowed Spencer to step between them.

Beth stifled a moan as Spencer slowly entered her. She leaned back against the counter, and Spencer used that to his advantage. As his thrusting speed up, he bit rather roughly on Beth's neck. He knew he was leaving marks, but neither one of them cared.

In a ragged and horse breath Spencer said, I need to feel it. I need to feel you cum."

Beth felt tears of pleasure spring into her eyes and said, "Spencer I am so close."

Spencer reached between them and gently messaged Beth's clit. She screamed that she was so close not caring who heard her.

Spencer gave her clit a rough flick that sent Beth over the edge. Spencer was not far behind. He erratically thrust into Beth until he felt his own release building up. Spencer wanted Beth to go over the edge with him.

He once again messaged her clit until she felt like she was going to pass out. Beth clinched around Spencer. She milked him into his own orgasm. He shouted Beth's name to the heavens. They collapsed against each other.

Beth swept Spencer's hair from his face, she kissed him sweetly and clung to him.

Spencer whispered, "I have wanted you since the day I met you."

Beth confessed, "I have wanted you as well."

Spencer searched the bathroom closet. He found a few towels, and a blanket. He placed the towels on the floor, and laid down. He reached for Beth's hand. She kneeled down. She gave Spencer a sweet kiss.

Spencer placed his head on the towels as if they were pillows, and placed Beth's head on his shoulder. Beth wrapped her leg around his, and he covered them up with the blanket.

They both realized in the morning they would have a world of trouble to deal with, but for now this felt right.

**Okay so I tried. Seriously people I have never written a Spencer love scene before. I am naturally a Morgan/Garcia person. I need to know how it went for you. As always Read and Review. I promise not to neglect the other couples.**


	12. Chapter 12

Erin Strauss and David Rossi barely made it into JJ's kitchen. David couldn't keep his hands to himself. It had been a few years since he and Erin made love. The confessional was the first time, but certainly not the last.

Erin sighed as David slowly and tenderly kissed her. David whispered into Erin's ear. "Cara, you are so beautiful."

Erin kissed David back and moaned, "God David you know what Italian does to me?"

Rossi kissed Erin's cheek and said, "That I do."

David cupped the back of Erin's head and said, "Lo ti appartengo e tu mi appartieni."

He gave her a mind boggling kiss. With kiss swollen lips Erin said, "God David I do belong to you."

"Oh Bella I see you have studied Italian on your time off."

"David with a wicked tongue like yours, I tend to pay very close attention to your mouth."

David sank to his knees and roughly tugged Erin's skirt up.

He half growled, half moaned, "Hold this." David shoved Erin's dark brown skirt into her hands."

"David what are you doing?"

"Showing you what you have been missing."

David gave Erin's panties a rough tug, and they were off with a flash.

Erin shakily said, "It's nice to see you are still an animal."

David growled and said, "Only when it comes to you."

Rossi caressed Erin's bare legs to get her to relax.

Erin you are beautiful, said as David said as he spread her legs further.

He began to lightly blow on her sensitive and exposed pearl.

"David I have missed this so much." Erin hissed.

David chuckled and said, "And to think I am only getting started."

David continued his teasing. He could feel Erin walk a fine line between pleasure and insanity.

"David please I need more.

"Cara what do you want?"

With heavily hooded eyes Erin said, "I want you."

David grounded out, "Be patient. I will give you all that you want."

Erin whimpered, "David I can't take much more."

"Yes you can, hold on."

"Damn it David."

David cocked his eye brow and roughly tugged Strauss clit into his mouth.

She felt like fireworks had been set on fire inside her body.

She thought she would never quit convulsing. She grabbed the back of Rossi's head to steady herself. It only made him suck the erect bud harder.

Erin panted, "David you have to stop or I am going to-"

Before Erin could complete her sentence David unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers.

With a touch of awe in her voice Erin said, "God David you are bigger than I remember."

Rossi smirked and said, "Then let me make sure you never forget again."

With Erin's dress bunched around her waist, David stood up and pushed Erin against the kitchen counter.

David commanded, "Wrap your legs around me."

Erin did as she was told. Rossi took a deep breath and braced himself. He had placed one hand on the cool marble counter, and one hand on his straining cock. He gave himself two rough strokes, and without warning slid himself into Erin.

"Oh Bella, you are so wet and tight for me.""

Erin screamed, "You feel so good inside of me."

David set a slow pace. He could feel Erin's build up immediately.

Erin rolled her head back and said, "God David I have missed this so much."

"So have I. Now hold on."

David increased his thrusts. He dove into her alternating between long and short strokes.

He awakened something deep inside of Erin. She for so long lost the part of her that made her feel wanted and sexy.

David stopped thrusting inside of Erin. He pulled out. Erin whimpered and whined at the lost of contact.

He quickly turned her around. David yanked her dress down to her ankles. He place his hand back on the counter, and slowly entered Erin from behind.

Erin let her head rest against David's shoulder. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure.

Once David was settled he set a punishing pace. Over and over he relentlessly drove into her.

Erin felt her legs go weak, she half begged, half pleaded, "David I'm so close."

"I can feel it Cara. Stay with me."

Erin panted trying to catch her breath but it was too much, he was too much.

David backed up with himself still sheathed inside of Erin. He pushed her forward so she was pressed against the Italian marble.

He increased his punishing pace. He could feel his balls tighten, and felt her walls grip him in velvet vice.

"I need to feel you cum." David licked two fingers and messaged Erin into ecstasy. He felt Erin shudder and shake beneath him. He entered her with blinding speed, and found himself plunging over his own orgasm. With a roar he shot his load inside of her, in commanding spurts. The only sounds in the kitchen were Erin and David's ragged breaths and the sound of skin to skin contact.

They were both weak. David gently tugged Erin in to his arms, and kissed her. They put their clothes back on.

David looked like he was in a daze, and Erin looked like she was on a whole other planet.

They both smiled. David lovingly said, "We should go find one of those bedrooms and go to bed."

"I agree."

Once David zipped Strauss' dress up they made their way out of the kitchen. They walked quickly passed the living room so they would not disrupt the couple in the living room that seemed pretty preoccupied at the moment.

**Well that was Rossi and Strauss. As always your opinion matters. Read and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch gently stroked Emily's hair. "God Emily I have missed you so much. Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from boarding a flight to London just to see you?"

"Oh Aaron I would have never considered the position if I knew how you felt about me. But the time I realized it, it was too late."

"Lord we are just as bad as Garcia and Morgan."

Aaron rolled his eyes and said "Yeah I know."

Hotch placed a delicate kiss on Emily's lips. Emily not one for shyness decided to take their foreplay up a notch. She grabbed a handful of Aaron's hair, and placed rough kisses to his lips.

Not to be out done Hotch matched her kiss for kiss. Emily allowed Aaron to dart his tongue inside her mouth. Emily moaned in satisfaction. Aaron grabbed Emily by the waist and placed her in his lap.

Emily was a little shocked but was more than pleased to find that Aaron was just as turned on as she was. She could feel his growing erection against her moist panties.

"God Aaron I should have never left." Emily murmured.

Aaron through heavy gasps said, "I wished you hadn't either."

Emily kissed the side of Aaron's neck, and bit down hard.

Aaron moaned and said, "Mark me."

Emily sucked at his pulse point harder, and Aaron's hips bucked grounding himself harder against Emily.

Aaron pulled Emily's shirt out of her skirt and roughly yanked it over her head. Not to be out done Emily ripped Aaron's shirt off sending buttons flying everywhere.

Aaron roughly tugged Emily's nipple through her bra. He placed hot wet kisses over her nipples alternating between the two.

Emily clawed at Aaron's undershirt. She commanded, "Off."

Aaron pulled his shirt over his head. Emily gasped at the sight of Aaron's strong chest. His abs were well defined.

"God Aaron you are beautiful."

"Thank marathons."

Aaron yanked Emily's bra down. Her soft peach nipples pebbled at the release.

Aaron groaned against her chest. He roughly pushed her breast together and slid both of her nipples in his mouth at the same time.

Emily rocked her hips over Aaron's hard cock. She clawed at his chest.

With Emily still wrapped around him, Aaron stood up. He placed her rather roughly on the couch and pulled her skirt off. Emily sat up and unbuckled Aaron's pants. She pulled them down. She ran her hands over Aaron's boxer clad erection. His hips bucked involuntarily.

Aaron batted her hands away and slowly peeled Emily's underwear off. He shucked his boxers and hovered over Emily. He kissed her and she gasped as he launched himself inside of her.

Hotch set a slow pace. He dipped his head low and continuously kissed Emily. He tried to stifle as many of her screams and moans as possible.

"Emily you are so wet, so wet."

Emily through hooded lids said, "Only for you."

Aaron smirked and said, "That's what I want to hear."

Aaron sped up his speed. He tilted Emily's hips upward and shoved himself deeper and deeper.

Emily grounded out, "Aaron I am so close."

"God me too. Cum with me."

Aaron roughly tugged Emily's hips to match him thrust for thrust.

Emily felt the familiar tingle of an orgasm. The harder Aaron thrust the closer she got to being propelled over the edge.

Aaron dug his fingers in her hips, and Emily roughly grabbed his hair once again. He felt Emily's wall clench around him. He felt her contract over and over again. He locked eyes with her.

He kept pounding into her, through gritted teeth he said, "Fuck this is so good. Cum for me again."

Aaron flicked Emil's clit with his thumb throwing her over the edge again.

Emily panted, "Aaron."

Aaron lost his rhythm. His movements were staccato. He bit down on Emily's neck as he felt himself spill inside of her.

They panted and tried to catch their breath. Hotch laid down on the couch, and pulled Emily with him. They talked and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear. Hotch gave her sweet pecks on the lips, and finally they fell asleep.

**Well here is another chapter. Now I am starting to feel dirty…Anyway as always Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Will shoved JJ against the bedroom door. He crashed his lips on top of hers. Will placed his right thigh between JJ's legs spreading them apart. JJ cupped the side of Will's face. He quickly unzipped her dress and drawled, "I have wanted you naked all fucking day Jennifer."

JJ keened and said, "Will I love you."

"And I love you too JJ, but you have been a very bad girl." Will picked his wife up and carried her to the bed. JJ sat on the bed, and licked her lips in anticipation. Will began to undress JJ the rest of the way. Once she was completely naked Will reached into the nightstand.

What JJ heard next made her jump out of her skin. Will slapped the first cuff harshly on JJ's wrist and the headboard. He then cuffed her other wrist the same.

JJ hissed and said, "Will let me go."

Will cocked his eyebrow and said, "No my sweet JJ. I need to teach you a lesson little girl."

JJ yanked against the cuffs. Will laughed and said, "Nu-uh you don't move unless I let you."

"Will this isn't funny."

"Oh baby this isn't suppose to be. Now Miss Jereau stay still."

Will slowly stripped his close off. He could see JJ's pupils dilated.

JJ bit her bottom lip at the sight of her near naked husband. He cupped is hard on through his underwear and said, "JJ pay attention. I need you to do everything I say. Do you understand?"

JJ nodded her head yes.

"No I need to hear you."

"Yes Will."

"Good girl. Now spread your legs."

JJ hesitated

Will gruffly said, "JJ I said now."

JJ did as she was told.

Will crawled between her legs still in his underwear.

He trailed kisses all over JJ's face and neck. He kissed her deeply. He nipped at her earlobe. He brought his hands to the side of JJ. He laid feather light touches over her waist and legs.

JJ was moaning and writhing in pleasure. She wanted more.

"God Will I need more. Please."

"Hush JJ."

JJ groaned in frustration.

Will kissed her again. He let his hands ghost over her breast. He knew how sensitive they were. He toyed with the delicate tips. Will rolled them around his fingers.

"Will please."JJ whined.

Will ignored her plea and continued to tease and pull her nipples. After a few minutes he replaced his fingers with his mouth. HE licked all around her breasts. He didn't dare touch her nipples again.

JJ was being driven to madness. She wanted even more. She tried to buck her hips but Will held her down.

JJ bit out, "Damn it Will enough."

"No, no my nosey wife. You will take it and you will like it."

Will kissed in-between her breast. He finally sucked JJ's nipple into his mouth.

JJ's eye's rolled in the back of her head. She thought, "Finally."

Will played with the erect peak over and over. , then the other one.

Will released JJ's nipple with a loud smack.

He kissed along her rib cage. He kissed her stomach and her sides. He kissed the top of her hips, and up and down each leg.

JJ yanked on her cuffs again praying they would give.

Will chuckled and said, "Not yet."

JJ half moaned half pleaded, "Please."

Will once again ignored her and continued kissing up and down her body. Will opened JJ's legs even wider, and kissed the inside of her thighs. He could feel her wetness. He licked the inside of one thigh then the other. He licked all around her wet folds, but didn't touch them.

JJ pleased again, "Baby please. I need you."

Will roughly stroked JJ's clit and said, "What you need to do is trust me."

Will spread JJ's wet lips apart and began licking her from the bottom of her slit to the top.

JJ bucked against his face. It felt too damn good.

Will gave her punishing long licks for quite awhile. JJ felt as though her sanity was hanging on by a string.

"Will please touch me, touch my clit. Please."

"One more word out of you, and I will leave you chained to this bed, and take care of myself in the shower."

JJ growled.

Finally Will showed JJ mercy. He swiftly took JJ's clit into his mouth.

JJ cried out.

JJ was thrown head first into an orgasm. She was convulsing and contracting around Will's tongue.

Will commanded, "Stay with me JJ."

JJ tried, she really did. But by the fourth orgasm she couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes and slipped into darkness.

Will stroked her cheek until she woke up.

Will un-cuffed JJ and let her sit up. Her entire body was on fire, and she had the biggest grin on her face.

Will cupped JJ's face and gave her a tender kiss. He then lay down on his side, and JJ laid down facing away from him.

Will made love to JJ with his arms wrapped around her. He gave her sweet kisses, and declared his love for her over and over. The both gently found their orgasm together and went to sleep.

**Well here's another chapter for you. I saved Morgan and Garcia for last. There is a good reason for it, I promise. As always Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Derek walked into the bedroom furthest down the hall. He pulled Penelope into his arms and have her a soul searing kiss. Penelope whimpered into his mouth. He crushed her against his chest, allowing Penelope to feel how aroused he truly was.

Derek bit down gently on Penelope's ear and then swiped his tongue against her ear to soothe the bite.

He whispered into her ear, "Paybacks are a bitch."

Penelope sucked in her breath, and grinned. Derek took her hand and sat her down on the black leather chair facing towards the bed.

He pushed her dress up and dragged her panties off. He spread her legs so that both legs rested on the arm rests.

He licked his lips and said, "Baby I am going to make up for earlier."

Penelope moaned, "My sexy agent I have no doubt I will be wobbly tomorrow."

Derek smirked and said, "Was there ever any doubt."

Derek kissed Penelope's neck. He ghosted his hands over her body, and rested his hands on her thighs.

His roughly swiped Penelope's erect bud. Penelope groaned in satisfaction.

He rapidly flicked his tongue over her. He felt her thighs begin to quiver, and slid his index finger inside of her. Penelope clinched down on Derek's slender finger and cried out in pleasure.

Derek smiled and said, "That's one."

Derek took his finger out of Penelope and licked off her juices.

He placed his index and middle finger inside of Penelope. He watched her intently come undone again.

Derek's eyes had gone a liquid pool of black. Derek smiled and said, "Princess that's two."

"Derek I can't take any more."

Derek unbuttoned the side buttons on Penelope's dress. He unwrapped the front of her dress. Penelope tried to move, but Derek put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Derek popped the front clasp on her bra. Every single time he saw her breast he got painfully hard. Derek stood up and started to undress. He ran his eyes up and down Penelope's exposed body.

Penelope felt quite naughty being expose but still partially dressed. Derek took his clothes off except his boxers. He knew Penelope loved to take them off.

Derek stood next to the chair. Penelope ran her navy blue nails up and down his body. She cupped his cock in her hand and licked her lips. She was still feeling woozy from all the attention Derek paid to her body. She slowly took Derek's boxer briefs off. Her eyes never left his ragging cock.

She stroked him a few times, and then Derek stepped out of his boxers. He encouraged Penelope to scoot as far back on the chair as she could with her legs still on the armrests.

He placed his knees on the front of the chair. He teasingly stroked his cock. He knew Penelope loved to watch him touch himself. It is something they had done a million times, and without fail, it would rock Penelope to her core.

Penelope shooed Derek's hand away and grabbed his straining muscle. She lined the tip of his cock with her opening and pushed Derek home.

They both let out sighs of Pleasure. Derek placed his hands at the top of the chair and rotated his hips like an exotic dancer.

Derek and Penelope locked eyes and Derek moved in and out of her. Penelope took her legs of the armrest and wrapped her legs around Derek. She still had her heels on. Derek could feel the soft leather of her navy blue stilettos on his ass. That turned him on even more.

He increased his movements. He bit out, "Damn Penelope you are so perfect."

Penelope scraped his back and shoulders with her nails and screamed, "Derek fuck me."

Derek sped up. He pounded into her over and over. He drove into her, and rotated his hips to create friction on her clit.

Penelope started to shake under Derek. He knew when she was about to cum so he sped up his stroke and rotation.

Penelope screamed out, "Derek."

Derek wasn't far behind with his release. He let out a roar and pumped inside of her until he was done.

Derek picked Penelope up and sat her on the bed. He took her dress off the rest of the way, while laying sweet kisses to her lips and forehead.

They held each other for a few minutes. Then Penelope started stroking Derek's cock. It didn't take him long to respond,

Derek pushed Penelope gently onto the bed. He intertwined his left hand with hers and they began to make love. Derek alternated deep searing kisses to her lips, and nipping teasing bites to her neck.

He let go of Penelope's hand. While still inside of her he reached for his pants. He fished around for a second.

Derek felt too good inside of Penelope for her to even notice what the hell he was doing.

Derek pulled out a little blue box.

Right away Penelope knew where the box had come from. Derek stilled inside of Penelope and opened the box.

Penelope felt tears spring to her eyes. She was looking at a 2.5 karat diamond ring with emeralds surrounding the prominent stone with a platinum band.

Penelope looked at the ring and looked at Derek. Derek kissed her and asked, "So what's your answer mama?"

"God yes Derek I love you and damn I love this ring." Penelope kissed Derek, and he placed the ring on her finger.

They made love all night long. Derek loved the way the ring felt on his neck when she gripped it tight when she found yet another orgasm plunging her over the edge.

They both fell into a very satisfying slumber.

**Well here is another chapter. No this is not all, and yes there will be an epilogue. I am trying really hard to get this done before tonight. I do have a New Year's party to actually go to, and yes there will be punch. No we will not be playing truth or dare. I am married.**


	16. Chapter 16

Penelope and Derek never really went to sleep it was more like a nap. So when they were still up in the early hours of the morning Penelope realized something important.

"D we can't tell your mom how you proposed to me."

"Yeah baby I know. Give me the ring back."

Penelope looked a little hurt and confused.

"Baby give me the ring and come downstairs."

Penelope quickly put her dress back on and Derek threw his jeans and shirt on.

They walked down stairs hand in hand. They both stopped when they saw a naked Emily laying on an equally naked Hotch.

Derek muttered under his breath, "Thank god for blankets."

Penelope softly giggled.

Derek led Penelope to the French doors that led to JJ's back yard. They both stood on JJ's back porch and watched the sunrise. Derek got down on one knee and said, "Penelope Garcia, you woman are my god give solace. I want you to make an honest man out of me."

Penelope cocked her head to the side and said, "Let me think about it."

Derek with mock hurt said, "Mama put me out of my misery."

Penelope helped Derek stand up and said, "Derek of course I will marry silly. Now give your girl a kiss."

Derek leaned over and kissed Penelope. They decided to head up stairs and watch TV.

When they were halfway upstairs they heard Rossi give a guttural roar.

Penelope had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing her ass off.

Derek smirked and whispered, "Well it is official. The playboy mansion ain't got nothing on a JJ party. Now come one before we hear more shit that will ruin us for life."

Reid woke up and looked over at a still sleeping Beth. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

Beth began to stir. She opened her eyes. Beth had a look of uncertainty in her face. She forgot she fell asleep in JJ's bathroom.

Beth looked at Reid and said, "Good morning handsome."

Reid replied, "Good morning to you beautiful."

Beth said, "We should get dressed and get out of this bathroom."

Reid nodded his head in agreement. They quickly got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. They made it down stairs in just enough time so see Hotch fasten his pants, and Emily slide on her shirt.

The two couples looked at each other, and laughed. They weren't sure what to say. Sorry didn't seem appropriate.

Hotch gave Beth a quick hug, and said, "Thank you for understanding."

Beth smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you for not being mad. By the way hold on to Emily this time."

Hotch smiled and said, "I will."

They surveyed the room. JJ's living room was a mess. Penelope and Derek came down stairs as well. All three couples started cleaning up.

Rossi and Strauss headed down stairs a little later in the morning. They silently joined in the cleanup. Derek went over to the stereo and played Tony Bennett quietly.

Rossi broke the ice by saying, "Next time how about we don't drink the punch."

Erin poked Rossi in the side and said, "I'm pretty sure the 200 shots of scotch didn't help either."

Rossi tickled Erin's side and said, "Hey you leave my scotch out of this."

Derek chuckled.

Emily moved towards Penelope and said, "When the hell did this happen."

Emily held Penelope's hand up to show the rest of the room. Rossi let out a low whistle.

Hotch clapped Derek on the back and said, "Congratulations."

Derek replied, "Thanks man."

Rossi said, "Morgan take care of her. Or I will kick your ass."

Erin smiled and said, "Not if I kick it first."

Penelope beamed.

Finally JJ and Will came downstairs.

Penelope smirked and said, "Damn JJ what happened to you. You have more hickeys on you than a varsity cheerleader.

JJ poked Will in the arm and said, "Will happened."

JJ caught the light reflecting off Penelope's ring and said, "Oh my goodness when did this happen?"

Penelope smiled and said, "The first or the second time."

JJ raised her eyebrows and asked, "The second time?"

"Yes one version is safer than the other."

JJ chuckled and said, "What the hell is that suppose to mean."

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "If I am understanding correctly, I am pretty sure Derek was umm… what do you call it Derek? Oh yes knockin boots with Penelope when he proposed."

Penelope felt her cheeks heat up, and Derek laughed.

Derek then said, "The second time I proposed it was on your back porch."

The couples continued to clean up. Then they started leaving one by one.

Rossi and Strauss left first. They were going to get breakfast, then pick Mudgy up from the dog sitter's.

Beth and Reid were next to go. Hotch and Beth decided that she should get her things before Jack got home.

Hotch and Emily left next. They were going to get her luggage from the hotel room, and make a call to Interpol, and then the director of the FBI. They were going to try and find a way for Emily to officially come home, even if she had to deal with her mother.

Penelope, Derek, JJ, and Will said their goodbyes. Penelope and Derek were headed home, then to the airport to visit Derek's family in Chicago.

JJ looked at Will when the house was empty and said, "I know you hate my meddling but, look what happened. Our friends left happy."

Will smiled and gathered his wife in his arms and said, "JJ I actually love your meddling, it's just I have been trying to get you in handcuffs for a while."

JJ grinned and said, "All you had to do was ask."

Weill replied saying. "I love you. Happy New Year baby."

**I still have the epilogue to go. Not sure what to do. Either way as always Read and Review. Also I want to express my gratitude for the comments.**


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue part 1

_Three Months Later….._

The entire BAU team sat around the bullpen killing time before 5 o'clock. Emily and Hotch were talking about their upcoming nuptials. Will brought his world famous Po' Boys to share with the team. Reid was calling down to the circulation desk to inform them that Beth would be showing up. Derek picked up his phone and pressed the number 1 on his speed dial.

"Oracle of all knowing how may I help you."

"Mama you can help me by bringing your cute behind down to the bullpen."

Penelope smiled and said, "I'll be there as soon as I power my babies down."

Strauss strolled by the bullpen. She smiled at the agents who were truly looked happy. She had met with the director. Although the director was extremely pleased with the BAU he was concerned that a few of the relationships formed with put the unit in danger.

The fears of the director were alleviated when the BAU team members proved time and time again that when they were in the field their heads were in the right place.

Even when Emily was grazed by a bullet Hotch stayed stoic, until he got to the hospital where he sat in the chapel, and thanked God for not taking Emily away, when he had just gotten her back.

The director even knew about Strauss and Rossi. The director said a silent prayer that Rossi could rein in some of her anger. When Erin started smiling more at work, and became less of a beast in the boardroom, the director had to fight the urge to send the man Cuban cigars.

Rossi said, "Hey Erin come here for a minute."

Strauss turned around and walked over to the bullpen. She smiled a kind smile and said, "What is it Agent Rossi."

Rossi smiled back and said, "I was wondering if you would like to come out with us tonight?"

"Why Dave I would love too. "

Hotch said, "We are going to some hole in the wall bar. Is that okay."

Strauss said, "Sure I could use a drink. Well as long as it's not punch." Strauss winked and continued her way to Team B's floor.

Penelope walked over to the bullpen. She smiled when she saw her fiancée smiling at her. She loved saying that. She was so smitten she would scribble Penelope Morgan on loose pieces of paper. Why shouldn't she. She was happy and in love.

Penelope leaned against Derek's desk and joined in the conversation. Emily, JJ and, Penelope gushed about the details of Hotch's and Emily's wedding.

Derek rubbed soothing circles around Penelope's back.

Reid grinned when he saw Beth walking into the bullpen. She looked absolutely happy. She greeted all the members of the BAU, and gave Spencer a quick kiss.

Hotch looked over at the clock and said, "Alright it's quitting time."

JJ said, "Finally."

Will patted JJ's shoulder and said, "I went ahead and reserved us a table."

Derek smiled and said, "Good thinking man."

Everyone gathered their things, and headed to their cars. Rossi waited for Erin in the parking lot, and held the door open for her.

Once they were settled Rossi said, "Bella I was thinking we could give the kids a trip."

"David that is very sweet of you. Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking maybe Italy. I am not sure."

Erin squeezed David's arm and said, "Whatever you come up with I am sure it will be wonderful."

"I was also thinking wherever we go; you and I should get married. I have waited too long for you."

"David do you mean it?"

Of course I do."

David reached over to the glove compartment. Erin chuckled. Her chuckle was quickly followed by a gasp.

David Rossi pulled out a ring box. Erin made note that the ring box was bigger than any ring box she has ever seen.

David opened it, and revealed a whopper of a diamond ring. It was a 4 karat diamond ring with smaller diamonds surrounding it.

Erin, who normally is a rock unto herself, couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

Rossi could feel a few of his tears spring to his eyes. He placed the ring on her finger.

Erin smiled and said, "Now David I didn't say yes."

Rossi returned the smile and said, "Not yet."

Erin teased back, "Very sure of yourself huh?"

"Erin give this old man an answer."

Erin cupped David's face and said, "My answer is yes. Yes I will marry you, and yes I want the team there. I want to treat it like a vacation, and not more work."

"Cara we can do that."

"Oh Dave I love you."

David drove and headed to the hole in the wall the frequented when they were not on a case.

David and Erin were the last to arrive.

Penelope was the first to notice the ring. Penelope clicked her tongue and said, "Damn that is a rock for ya."

Erin held her hand out, and everyone oohhed and ahhhed over her ring.

Penelope looked down at her own ring, and grabbed the front of Derek's shirt, and kissed him stupid.

Derek was never one to be thrown of his game, for once had no words.

Penelope just smiled.

Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Okay we need to figure out what we are going to eat."

Derek laughed and said, "Hotch I just figured out what I want to drink."

The waitress came over and took everyone's order. Derek went to order Penelope wine but she stopped him.

"Baby girl you don't want your glass of Pinot?"

"Not today handsome."

"Why?"

Penelope reached into her purse. She pulled out her cell phone. She pressed a few icons on the screen. Derek sat next to her trying to figure out what was going on.

His phone suddenly buzzed. He saw that he had an email. He clicked the email and saw it. It was a picture of what looked like a peanut.

"Baby girl is this what I think it is?"

"Well handsome you tell me what you think it is."

"Is this your, our baby?"

"Why yes it is. Now press the icon below the picture."

The entire table heard the sound of a strong heartbeat.

Derek stood up and pulled Penelope with him. He hugged her, and kissed her and whispered in her hair, "Thank you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in this room."

"Derek I love you."

"Baby girl I love you too."

Beth laughed and said, "Damn Garcia you ruined my surprise."

Reid squeaked, "What?"

Beth ran her hands through Spencer's hair. She then reached in her purse and pulled out a sonogram photo.

Reid choked on his beer.

Reid stammered and said, "Is this- I mean- "

Beth lovingly looked in Spencer's eyes and said, "Yes you my handsome genius are going to be a father."

Derek smiled and said, "Congrats pretty boy."

Reid hugged Beth. He kissed her forehead and said, "You are going to be an amazing mom."

"And you Spencer Reid are going to be an amazing father."

The team sat around and ate, until the bar closed. They talked about all the weddings, and babies being born.

**Well here is part one. Tell me what you think. At first I was going to make all of the pregnant but I figured that was too damn fluffy. As always Read and Review. I will try and get out part two before tomorrow. Also if you think I should make a story about a BAU trip to Italy let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue Part Two….

Penelope Garcia Morgan, Emily Hotchner, and Beth Reid helped Erin Strauss get ready to walk down the aisle. Well more like the beach. Somehow Penelope convinced Erin to place a simple pink flower in her hair. Erin said she felt ridiculous but Penelope insisted.

JJ knocked on door and said, "Alright guys it's almost time."

Emily and Beth went with JJ but Penelope stayed behind.

"Erin please for me. Please just wear the flower. After all we are in Hawaii."

Erin took a ragged breath in defeat and said, "Penelope if I didn't consider you my daughter I would slap you."

Penelope chuckled and said, "I know you would, but Fran Morgan would kick your ass. Plus you look wonderful."

Strauss laughed and said, "That woman may be tiny, but she looks dangerous."

Penelope smiled and said, "You have no idea. Derek wanted to get a babysitter for our trip to Italy. She damned near killed him."

Erin laughed and said, "Do you blame her, that time you told Morgan you two would have genetically perfect offspring pretty much came true."

"Wait how do you know about that?"

"Penelope Garcia Morgan what did I tell you last year."

"Quality Assurance."

"Exactly."

There was another knock at the door.

"Thank you Penelope."

"For what?"

"For cancelling the conference in Washington D.C last New Year's Eve."

Penelope with mock innocence in her voice sad, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Penelope look me in my eye and tell me, you didn't want me at that party."

Penelope smiled Sheepishly and said, "Maybe I did. I wanted for once to see you smile, and not at the expense of the BAU."

"Penelope I regret making you all feel like that. I lost my family a long time ago. My ex husband was bitter and my children were angry."

Penelope smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "Your children are not that angry."

Erin smiled whistfully and said, "How do you know?"

"They are here."

Erin swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Oh Penelope. Thank you."

"Erin you and David have been like my mom and dad for quite a while."

Penelope gave Erin a small hug and whispered, "Thank you for giving me away."

"Of course dear we had too."

It was Penelope's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

Erin pulled a piece of paper out of her overnight bag, and handed it to Penelope.

Penelope skimmed the piece of paper and broke down into tears.

Erin embraced the crying woman and said, "Penelope I love you. I rarely get to see my daughters. You have been the closest thing since I have met you."

Penelope whispered, "You and David adopted me."

Erin succinctly said, "Yes we did. Penelope what you see, what you do should make you cold and distant. Yet you bring laughter and damn good brownies on the days we feel bad. Hell look at Morgan. At one point I thought we'd lost him, and now he can't stop smiling. And do you know why?"

"Umm."

"Penelope you picked him up and dusted him off. You two were so silly. You each thought you weren't good enough for each other. Now look what he has. He has you and his children. That man has more family pictures on his phone than anyone else I have ever met."

JJ knocked on the door again and said, "You guys all ready."

Erin smiled a thousand watt smile and said, "Of course."

"Okay my beautiful boss lady you ready to become Mrs. Rossi."

Erin threw her head back and laughed.

"Penelope I am keeping my last name."

"Why?"

"All of Rossi's ex-wives took his name. I am too damn stubborn , and too independent to take it."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Well that's it."

Erin tilted her head and said, "What?"

Penelope laughed and sais, "You people are crazy."

Erin lightly touched Penelope's arm and said, "Come on sweetheart let's get me hitched."

**PURE FLUFF!**

**Damn it. I guess I am not done. Now I want the ceremony. I am going to write the world's longest epilogue. Alright I am issuing a challenge. Anyone who wants help me write the rest let me know. At this rate this story won't finish until 2014. And yes I did drink the punch so I should get off the computer.**


End file.
